


No One Hurts My Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied abuse, M/M, Michael defends Gavin, Pre-Relationship, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	No One Hurts My Boy

No One Hurts My Boy

Inspired by Akakioga’s picture of Gavin cowering behind Michael, whimpering his name with Michael saying to someone ‘No one hurts my boy’.

Abusive relationship between Gavin and an OC. Implied rape and assault but nothing explicit.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“Gavin. Who did this to you?”

Everyone stood around Michael and Gavin as they hung out at the pool at Michael’s apartment. It was particularly hot that day and the people at the office all felt better having a relaxing swim during their lunch break.

Until Michael noticed that Gavin didn’t take his shirt off.

He kept his t-shirt on the entire time, even while they were in the pool and if anyone commented on it, he’d meet it with an awkward smile and just say that he’s feeling a little chilly. Which Michael immediately deemed as bullshit, making a plan to get Gavin to remove his shirt.

“Hey, Gavin, think fast!” Ray said as he threw the football they had to Gavin, making the Brit turn to catch it and completely miss when Michael snuck up behind him and grab the hem of his shirt, managing to pull it off most of the way so Gavin’s face was covered and the conversation and movement stopped around him. The Brit pulled the shirt the rest of the way off just to see everyone staring at him.

“G-Gavin...what the fuck?” Ray gasped. Kara covered her mouth as she stared at what Gavin had been hiding.

His entire body was covered in bruises and cuts, some just like he’d been hit by something blunt but some, mostly around his hips, were shaped like hand prints. Gavin turned his gaze from the Michael, staring down at the ground until a eerily calm voice cut through the silence.

“Who did this,” Michael asked and Gavin looked up at his friend again. Michael was looking Gavin right in the eyes and he looked oddly calm, except that his hands were clenched into fists and shaking. “Who did this to you,” Michael asked again when Gavin didn’t say anything.

“I...It’s nothing. I can handle it,” Gavin said in a small voice as he reached forward to try and take his shirt back from Michael but the New Jerseyan just snatched it back.

“D-don’t,” Michael said and it sounded like he was holding himself back, trying not to scream and throw things or hit someone. Because that’s all he wanted to do. He loved Gavin. He respected the Brit’s choices, even to be with that...

“It was _him_. Wasn’t it,” Michael said and Gavin’s hand froze in midair before he looked down at the ground again, nodding hesitantly and Michael just stood there for a moment before he turned around and walked away.

It was _him_. That man, that fucking _cretin, Jason,_ that Gavin had started seeing a month or so ago. No one in the office liked him. Michael held a special disdain for him, having been in love with Gavin for so long but he held his tongue. They all did because Gavin had seemed happy.

They joked about the way Gavin limped into the office, Gavin making it seem like he had a really good night. Fuck, even Michael had fallen for the Brit’s lies.

“Michael! Michael, just stop. Please!” Gavin called as he struggled to put his shirt back on and followed Michael to the American’s car. Michael didn’t say a word as he got in, starting the car and reversing out of the driveway, leaving Gavin just standing there as Michael drove away.

“Gavin! Where the fuck is he going?” Geoff asked as he came around the corner, followed by Ray, Jack and Burnie.

“I-...I think he’s going to my place. I think he’s going to hurt Jason,” Gavin said.

“Did he do it though? Did Jason hurt you?” Geoff asked and Gavin didn’t need to say anything as he turned his face away from the others. “Fuck. Michael’s not going to hurt him. He’s going to kill him,” Geoff said as he ran to his own car, getting in and calling Gavin over to get in as well. The Brit ran over and they drove away from Michael’s apartment and to Gavin’s. When they finally arrived, Geoff and Gavin pretty much ran from the car to the door, seeing that it was open and there was pained shouts coming from Gavin’s apartment.

Gavin stopped as soon as he stepped in the door, seeing Michael standing over Jason, Gavin’s boyfriend whimpering on the floor as Michael held a knife, staring down at the man with a cold, stoic expression on his face.

“Michael,” Gavin breathed from the doorway, making the American look over at him and lower the knife. “Please. Don’t do this,” Gavin begged as Geoff came up behind him, gasping at the scene.

“He laughed,” Michael said with that same disturbing calmness. “I asked if he did it and he laughed. He said you liked it. That you wanted it rough,” he said quietly.

“Michael-“

“He _hurt you_. He needs to pay,” Michael growled as he looked back down at the bleeding and cowering form of Gavin’s abuser.

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave!” Jason begged Gavin when he realised that Michael wasn’t here to just hurt him. “I promise, I’ll leave and never come back! I’ll just get up and go, just please don’t let him-“ he was cut off when Michael kicked him in the stomach.

“You don’t get to speak. You don’t even get to look at him,” Michael snarled.

“Michael. Just...put it down. We can go and let him leave. Please, for me,” Gavin begged, holding his hand out for Michael to take and Michael paused, looking down at the crying mess before he threw the knife across the room, stepping away from him and towards Gavin. Jason sat up and watched as Michael took Gavin’s hand before he turned to address Gavin’s now ex-boyfriend.

“If I ever see you, I’ll kill you. Do you understand me?” Michael said calmly and Jason just sat there, too terrified to nod.

“No one hurts my boy.”


End file.
